


Old Versus New

by FahcLove



Series: Elegies and Voluptuousness [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: FAHC, Fake AH Crew, For a comic on tumblr, Gang, I'm sorry I made it OT7, Los Santos, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 15:12:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7578961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FahcLove/pseuds/FahcLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack before she met Geoff versus Jack after she met Geoff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Versus New

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of a wonderful [Fake ah comic ](http://the-fahc-comic.tumblr.com) on tumblr!! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Before Jack met Geoff, she was different.

Skinnier. Wore revealing clothes. Had long hair. Made her voice higher. Wore makeup.

She had to act that way. It's what was expected of her. To survive. She had to make herself look appealing.

Griffin told her that, when she was first starting out.

Jack called her crazy. Said she would never change herself to get a job.

But she did.

It made her feel dirty. But she got the job. Got the money.

Then she met Geoff. Joined his gang. (Well, actually helped create it.)

She met the Golden Boy. Mogar. Brownman. Vagabond. Lil' J.

She realized she didn't have to act like she used to.

Cut her hair. Ate whatever she wanted without having to throw it up afterwards. Started wearing floral shirts. And crop tops. Finally spoke in her real voice. Which was many octaves below her fake one. Stopped wearing 50 pounds of makeup.

She started being open with her feelings. Started kissing Geoff more. And Gavin. And Ryan. And Michael. And Ray. And Jeremy. She started kissing everyone.

Laying with Geoff one night. She realized how much she had changed.

The girl working to bend to the world's will was gone. Replaced by a girl who wasn't afraid of what the world was going to throw at her.

Because she had her boys at her side.


End file.
